


Доброй ночи, сладких снов

by ptycster



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dream Sex, Friendship, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptycster/pseuds/ptycster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Заснуть... быть может, видеть сны... какие?" или "Страдания юного Гамлета".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доброй ночи, сладких снов

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good night, sleep tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787149) by [Tashilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover). 



Вытянув руки вперед, Морс всем весом оперся на холодную стену тюремной камеры. Грязь и пыль, глубоко въевшиеся в камень, размазались по влажным ладоням. Какая-то часть его сознания требовала сейчас же прекратить, остановиться, пойти и вымыть руки. Однако эта часть была в меньшинстве. Его тело, наплевав на призывы рассудка, отказывалось двигаться.  
Он смутно осознавал, что все происходящее нереально. В камере слишком темно, дверь не с той стороны, а еще он никогда, никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного. Но все ощущения кричали об обратном: все происходит на самом деле.  
Дразнящий рот, сводящий его с ума, то чуть прикусывая мочку уха, то скользя по ней влажным языком. Затем секундное облегчение – дорожка поцелуев вниз по шее, оттянутый воротник рубашки, скользнуть холодным воздухом и горячими губами по коже плеча – и снова вверх, по шее, к мочке уха, на грани безумия.  
Когда властный язык безошибочно нашел чувствительную точку чуть ниже уха, он не смог сдержать стона, вздрогнув всем телом от пробившего словно током наслаждения.  
– Шш… Ты мой.  
Ему был знаком этот голос… знаком...  
– Сэр, – Морс судорожно вдохнул, – я…  
– Шш.  
Рука на его затылке подталкивает, поворачивает его голову вправо, чужой рот безошибочно находит его губы, касается мягким поцелуем. Другая рука скользит вниз, тянет за ремень.  
– Ты мой, – повторяет Фёсдей, расстегивая пряжку ремня. – Ты мой. 

Морс рывком сел, откинув одеяло. В ушах звенел его собственный полувскрик-полустон. По лбу катился пот. Он все еще ощущал фантомное прикосновение рук и губ к горящей коже – легкие касания манили, звали вернуться в сон, обратно в блаженство.  
Он сбросил одеяло на пол, встал и, не включая света, добрался до ванной. Щелкнул выключателем, оперся на раковину, на полную мощность открыл холодный кран. Подставил ладони под струю, затем наклонился и щедро плеснул ледяной водой в лицо и на шею. Отшатнулся назад, когда холодом обожгло разгоряченную кожу, и выругался сквозь зубы. По спине пробежала сладкая дрожь.  
Через три часа он должен быть на работе.  
Вот черт.

Фёсдей мог поклясться, что Морс намеренно его избегает.  
И раньше бывало, что они целыми днями практически не пересекались: то Фёсдея с головой заваливал поток документов, то Морс загонял себя до полусмерти офисной работой. Такое случалось нередко, но сегодня… Сегодня что-то было не так.  
Едва завидев Фёсдея в коридоре, Морс уточкой нырял в первую попавшуюся дверь. Он старательно смотрел в другую сторону, чтобы не встретиться с инспектором глазами, а если Фёсдею случалось пройти мимо его стола, констебль намеренно ронял что-нибудь на пол, затем наклонялся и долго и старательно собирал упавшее, пока угроза в лице инспектора не проходила мимо.  
Когда Фёсдей попытался найти его в обед (обычно они обедали вместе), Морс просто растворился в воздухе.  
Наконец Фёсдей решил, что с него хватит.  
– Джейкс, передайте Морсу, пусть зайдет ко мне в кабинет.  
Сержант кивнул. Прежде чем он успел развернуться и направиться выполнять поручение, Фёсдей добавил:

– Вообще-то, проводите-ка его сюда лично. Не хочу, чтобы он внезапно исчез где-то по пути.

Обычно инспектор старался никого не посвящать в тонкости своих отношений с сотрудниками. Он заметил, как Джейкс чуть помедлил, удивленно вскинув бровь, и понял: все, теперь слухи разлетятся по офису со скоростью света.  
Через несколько минут в дверях кабинета нарисовался Морс. За ним по пятам следовал Джейкс, придерживая констебля за локоток. «Он пытался удрать», – беззвучно, одними губами донес сержант. Отпустив Морса, он ехидно ухмыльнулся и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Морс стоял молча. Даже сейчас он старательно отводил глаза, уставившись куда-то на стену за ухом инспектора.  
– Ты меня избегаешь. Почему?  
Морс сглотнул.  
– Сэр, я не…  
– Ты совсем не умеешь врать. В последний раз спрашиваю, почему ты меня избегаешь? Ведешь себя, как школьник, которого застукали за кражей леденцов на кухне.  
– Это… Это ерунда, сэр. Просто, мм… Небольшое замешательство с моей стороны. Ничего более.  
По щекам Морса пополз слабый румянец. Он по-прежнему отказывался ответить на пристальный взгляд инспектора.  
Фёсдей еще раз оценивающе взглянул на парня, прикидывая, стоит ли вытягивать из него ответ, хмыкнул и подытожил:  
– Ладно, можешь идти. Но что бы там тебя ни беспокоило, предлагаю тебе закрыть этот вопрос, и побыстрее. Я не собираюсь с тобой целыми днями в догонялки играть. Все понятно?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Хорошо. Можешь быть свободен.  
Он проследил за тем, как Морс выходит из кабинета, отметив и неуверенную походку, и напряженность в плечах. Когда за констеблем закрылась дверь, Фёсдей застонал, откинулся назад в кресле и потянулся за любимой трубкой. «Девушку ему надо, вот что», – неопределенно подумал он.


End file.
